Music and Sound
by Hachiko
Summary: Rikku, Paine and Yuna would have very different tastes in music in my opinion.


For heaven-monument. Because Good reviewers are special.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**MUSIC & SOUND**

**RIKKU.**

Drum and Bass/Electro/Jungle/Minimal

_Let that bass line drop…_

When Home was still around, every fifth day of the week, the technicians got together and worked on the creation of music with a radical Al Bhed vibe.

They created the drums and that oh-so-sensual bass line and the beat could be felt all the way down to the Farplane, across the waters scaring the fish, sometimes a few rebels took a few spheres to Luca and it could be heard in underground clubs.

Rikku loved this music. It rushed through her, and fuelled her heart. There was no need for a choreographed dance, your feet just moved. Your arms punched the air with the beat. You felt free in the music; you were actually touching the colours from the luminous beams that flew out across the crowd.

She decorated her hair with the rave beads and dreadlocked some of her hair. Put on the bikini and just jumped with the bass line.

Tonight was filled with colour and movement… and she downed her shots and dropped a bomb with a friend and the spirals in her eyes expanded and dilated and she couldn't stop grinning. The world felt amazing and it was all because of tonight.

With this beat, nothing could stop her.

Kilka forest was thriving with Al Bhed and Kilikan's and Lucan's, some in bear feat, jumping furiously high in the air.

"Rikku!"

She looked around blindly and saw Gippal come towards her with some blue and turquoise beads around his neck with an al bhed pendant dangling from them, a white wife-beater and grey shorts and simple shoes. A pair of goggles where placed upon his head and she grinned at him.

She ran to him and tackled him, wrapping her legs securely around his waist and hugged his head. She inhaled his scent which was a mix of sweat, smoke and dirt. It may sound disgusting, but it was a Gippal scent which was just so sexy and him that it didn't matter.

"Lets look at you Cids Girl"

She looked at him and saw his eyes were the same as hers if not larger.

"Naughty girl." He said with a smirk.

"Its fun though right?" She said with a large grin and a twinkling gleam in her already beaming eyes.

The music began to rise in tempo again as it was mixed into her favourite track and she broke away from Gippal and ran up to the front of the crowd joining in with the beats of their feet along with the scratches on the vinyl.

This was a party.

She never really felt the swell of beats in Yuna R&B and Pop, and the only time she felt even minimally excited with Paine's Music was when the string orchestra and hundreds of drums beat out a rhythem so fast and so moving that she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes.

But this was more than emotion.

This was music that carried your body, your mind to places that it never knew could exist without the thrill of battle, yet still give you the intoxicating rush that came with it. The rush that was primal and gave you the instinct telling you;

"If this beat stops, so will you."

And so she danced. She moved. She swayed, shook, rocked and rolled.

Her hair flicked out in all directions, but the people around her didn't notice and didn't care.

Her hair was becoming wet with her sweat, and it rolled in torrents down her arms and legs. She was some feral wild pixie without boundaries, rules or control.

Rikku was the epitome of freedom in this music.

And My Valfor, it was beautiful to watch.

It was colour, life and excitement all at once...

You could only stand back and admire it or join in.

* * *

It was almost 7 in the morning before it was time to leave.

The DJ's were packing up. Delicately holding their decks and computers and carrying silver cases holding their ever precious that was more important to them than any sphere or treasure.

Rikku respected them greatly for that and her bright green eyes watched them and her insane smile was still adorning her features. Several members of the crowd walked by knowingly as they too still felt the party beats flow through their souls and deep in their skulls.

"Hey Rikku. You ok?" Gippal walked over to her, plainly having an earlier comedown and chugging on a water bottle which he held out to Rikku once he had had his fill.

He looked into her eyes and sighed with a small sympathetic smile adorning his boyish face. They were still huge.

"You're going to have one hell of a comedown Kid"

She ignored the 'Kid' remark and took his offered water as they walked together in the crowed leaving the woods.

"I know." She sighed and leaned into him and he wrapped an arm gently around her waist. Her legs were beginning to feel like jelly and her cheeks were starting to ache ever so slightly.

"But that was an amazing night" She said. She was dishevelled, muddy, sweaty and smelly. But she still felt like a million gil (minus the shaky legs and aching cheeks). And she was eager to do it all again.

"Yep." Sighed Gippal. He just wanted a shower and his bed. Oh Holy Shiva. Bed. And sleep. And food.

Cheese on toast thank you very much.

"Hey Gippal."

"Hmm?" He was still thinking about food and a cup of tea and his bed, with bueatiful clean cotton sheets and soft pillows and warm blankets.

"You looked good tonight." She tucked herself into him a bit more as they made their way down the steps and Gippal Stroked her knotted hair, matted with mud and he smiled as he looked down at her defined legs caked in gunge and luminious paint.

"You too Rikku." Even with the mess on her, she looked part of a perfect picture.

But of course she already knew that.

She was the Al Bhed's Raver Princess of Parties after all.

* * *

_The birds in the forest sing again._

* * *

The Music I recommend for Rikku. 

Amon Tobin

EROL ALKAN

Daft Punk

LCD sound system

Uffie (Most of her songs seem pretty Rikkuish to me)

Fischerspooner… ecetera

I just couldn't see Rikku as a JPOP kinda gal to be honest. Her image just didn't give off that wholesome 'Good Girl' image that most of them are prone too. However, D'n'B/Jungle/Electro? I mean look at what the girls wearing! She would definitely fit in at Glade, Gatecrashers or Indiesoc at Glasto!  
Hope you liked. I improved it after its first post and review from heaven-monument. I agreed with everything she said. And I thank her for her honesty in concerning this fic.

I may do a spin off of this after completing Paine and Yuna's music.

Take it easy.

Hachiko

* * *

_Skip to Paine._


End file.
